1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-luminance type display device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. The organic light emitting diode display emits light by recombining holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode in the organic emission layer and dissipating the holes and the electrons. Further, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed. Accordingly, the organic light emitting diode display receives attention as a next generation display device of a portable electronic device.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting display panel including a display substrate on which a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) are formed. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. Holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, form an exciton, and light is emitted while the exciton is transferred to a bottom state.